


I Love You, Mate

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, First Time, Fluff, M/M, SUPER ADORABLE, Soulmates, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Lucifer can't sleep when he's alone, so he seeks out his brother Michael for comfort and love.





	I Love You, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head when I read the below prompt. So cute and adorable. I love Lucifer. 
> 
> Imagine person A lightly tracing 'I love you' over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A whispering softly, "I love you, too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.

Once the wing of the house has fallen silent, Lucifer grabs his pillow and sneaks out of his room over to Michael’s room. Naomi doesn’t want any of them share rooms, not even the twins, but Lucifer can’t stay away for too long. Over the past few weeks he’s realized that he only sleeps well with Michael, and he’s willing to risk Naomi’s wrath for a good night’s sleep and more time with Michael. 

His room is dark and quiet as is expected. They all sleep in pitch black rooms, the rules of the house. He’s walked the path from door to bed so many times by now that he doesn’t need any light. The bed smells like Michael, and Lucifer settles within seconds of sliding under the sheets. 

Lucifer puts his nose in Michael’s neck, breathing in his scent. It calms his, helps his body relax from the stiffness left over from training today. He has no idea how Michael manages to fall asleep so fast. 

He appreciates the fact that Michael prefers to sleep with his wings hidden. It makes it easier for Lucifer to wrap around him like a koala, hugging him forever. But tonight, he doesn’t want to. Tonight, for whatever reason, Lucifer doesn’t want to cuddle, can’t sleep yet. 

Instead, he starts tracing his fingers along Michael’s back, drawing random shapes and lines. When Michael shifts, Lucifer pauses until he settles down again before continuing to move his fingers. There’s something soothing about the way his brother’s skin feels under his fingertips, smooth and flawless. 

As time passes, Lucifer moves from random shapes to writing words, finally settling on ‘I love you.’ He writes it over and over, the familial sentiment twisted slightly by the fact that he doesn’t mean it in the same way that he’d say it to his other siblings. So, to be honest with himself, he changes it slightly. 

I love you, mate.

After the third time he writes it, whispering it once, Lucifer startles when Michael rolls over and hugs him close. “I know you love me, Luci.” Michael kisses his cheek, wiggling closer. “Do you really think we’re mates?”

It’s a serious question asked in a soft voice. As soon as they realized that what they felt for each other wasn’t the same as they felt for their other siblings, they started researching. The only thing that seemed to describe their feelings was the soulmate phenomenon, but Naomi insists that it’s just a legend, not a real thing. 

“I do,” Lucifer decides, shoving away all his worries and concerns. Michael is his mate, he believes it. “I think you were made for me and I was made for you and we’re going to be perfect together.” 

“I think so too.” Michael nuzzles into Lucifer’s neck like his brother did earlier, breathing in his scent. It makes him feel super comfortable but also makes him super warm, like his body is getting ready for something to happen. 

Lucifer hugs him back, kissing his forehead, the warmth under the sheets and the proximity to Michael doing things for him. “Can I try something?” They’re both in their three hundreds, but they’re not exactly experienced the way others their age are. With Naomi as their mother, they never had a chance to do anything. 

Michael sits up and rolls over to reach under the bed pulling out two bracelets that he’s been working on. Wearing the bracelet lets the person see in the dark, letting them do what they want without risking Naomi seeing the light. “Here.” They slip them on, smiling as soon as they can see each other’s faces. “What do you want to try?”

He opens his mouth to explain it, but the words won’t come out, so Lucifer acts. Gentle as he can, Lucifer puts his hands on Michael’s shoulder and pushes him down flat on the bed. Then, starting with his cheek, Lucifer kisses Michael’s cheek down his jaw and along his collar bones. Each kiss is soft and gentle, and Lucifer hopes they make Michael feel good, as good as all of their hugs do. 

When he presses kisses along his tummy, soft with the hint of muscles just under the skin, Michael lets out a little moan and shifts his hips. Lucifer pulls back with a smile, glad that he’s getting the reaction he wants. He sits back on his hips and takes a deep breath. “I want to touch you,” he swallows, feeling a little embarrassed, “want to put my hands…  _ there _ .” 

This is Michael, his brother, his mate, but it’s all so new to him, and he’s nervous and shy and he hates feeling like this. 

“Shhh.” Michael sits up and kisses Lucifer on the forehead. “You can do whatever you want to make me feel good. Just stop if I tell you to, okay?”

“Okay.” Lucifer can do this. As Michael lays back down, Lucifer looks at his crotch, at his dick, not yet fully hard, but that’s okay. Lucifer wants to work with that. He runs his fingers over the extra soft skin, learning its feel as Michael sucks in a breath at the sensation. Lucifer smiles and feels a little braver, daring ro wrap his fingers around Michael’s dick. 

A few pumps of his hand had Michael fully hard, hard enough to rest up against his stomach when Lucifer lets go. Michael whimpers at the sensation, hips twitching and rolling, so Lucifer takes him in hand again. He pumps his hand up and down, watching Michael’s body react, muscles tensing under the skin, fingers digging into the bed. 

“Wait,” Michael gasps out, eyes still screwed shut. “Kinda hurts.”

“Hurts?” Lucifer yanks his hand back, not wanting to hurt Michael. The whole point of this is to feel good, not bad. He flexes his fingers, the skin sensitive from the friction. Maybe that’s it. Whispering a spell, he gives himself a handful of lotion and wraps his hand around Michael and starts pumping again. 

“Yes!” Michael’s back arches up, thrusting his hips up and dick through Lucifer’s hand. He starts moving his hips more now, and Lucifer moves his hand even faster. Wanting to try something new, he starts squeezing his hand every time his hand is at the head. “Yes!” 

It doesn’t take long before Michael cums all over Lucifer’s hand and his own stomach. Lucifer doesn’t remove his hand right away, interested in feeling how Michael’s dick softens, wondering if it’ll feel like his does. Michael shoves his hand off him with a hiss. “Too sensitive, Luci.” 

“Sorry.” Lucifer waves his hand and cleans them up before leaning down to cuddle up against Michael’s side. “Did it feel good?” He knows he can make himself feel good, but Michael might like different things than he does. 

“It was perfect,” Michael assures him, recovered enough to press a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “I get to do it for you next time.”

Next time. Lucifer really likes the sound of that. “Okay.” He laces their fingers together as they slip the bracelets off and hide them under the pillow. 

“You’re staying, right?” He doesn’t always, worried about the consequences of Naomi catching them instead of a sibling, but tonight, Lucifer’s staying. 

“Of course.” They wrap their arms around each other, settling in to sleep. “Love you, mate.” 

“Love you too, mate.”


End file.
